


【彦诚】博多湾

by InnocenceLi



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceLi/pseuds/InnocenceLi
Summary: 清水向，一切都是我的幻想。“桌子上被掰开的御手洗小饼肚子里流出褐色的馅儿。”
Relationships: Imanishi Masahiko/Ando Tomoaki, 今西正彦／安藤誠明
Kudos: 1





	【彦诚】博多湾

今西正彦考完Center就坐上了新干线。当时在why组的时候，安藤诚明问大家有没有来过福冈，大家好像都是去过的，只不过今西是很小的时候跟姐姐去的，已经没什么印象了。安藤很诚恳地看着他，说hico有空一定要来玩，海湾美丽甚至不输冲绳。惹得与那城在旁边嗤笑了一声。一个礼拜多前他们打电话的时候，安藤又说，考完试就来玩吧，带上你那边几个DK一起。今西想了想说，考Center的也没几个人，如果我自己去的话，tomo君也会接待的吗？电话那边传来安藤爽朗的笑声说，当然了，我一直等你来玩啊。

于是便穿上山吹色的外套，戴上浅棕色的帽子，提上黑色的箱子，跨上车一路向西了。出门前姐姐问起来去哪，他急匆匆地收拾着，敷衍着回答着去福冈，姐姐就知道他要去找安藤了，叮咛着注意安全。今西准备把箱子合上的时候，猛然想起来忘了什么，就跑出去取了特地让妈妈买的御手洗小饼塞进了箱子里。呼～差点忘了，他想着，把箱子拉链拉好上了锁。

新干线的疾驰模糊了两边的景色，当今西发现窗外的树木和群山总是被不时飞过的电线杆遮住时有些失望地放下了窗帘。他叹了口气，呼出的雾气在口罩里结了一层水，湿答答的。其实他今天考得不算好，数学最后两题没做出来，英语阅读也有好多词不认识。大家都在给他发合格祈愿，他还是觉得没有回报大家的期待。就像决赛那一晚希望破灭时，一种辜负了所有人的不甘心袭击了他的泪腺，眼泪怎么也止不住，越想止住越是往外涌。

不要再想啦，他在心里对自己说。这一个月他常常想起在那个三角站台上被聚光灯炙烤得浑身发烫的时刻，妈妈姐姐总是喜欢在客厅回放，嬉笑着说hico又哭崩了，这时他就躲进自己的房间戴上耳机。从某种意义上来说他恐惧地上波，时不时幻视着眼前可能突然出现的镜头。

他把口罩向上提了提。回声号路过冈山，路过广岛，浸泡在从濑户内海裹挟吹来的湿润水汽中，两边的山一直是绿油油的。过了隧道，路过小仓，到达博多。博多站人很多，今西在出站的地方张望着。他和安藤的身高都不足以让他们在人群中被轻易找到，但安藤还是先看到了他显眼的黄色外套，拉下口罩向他挥着手。他飞扑过去，两个人的鼻子都差点撞在一起。今西轻轻地说，好久不见呀，tomo君！安藤也说，hico，好久不见！然后他戴上口罩，拉过今西手里的箱子，刚想拉着他走，突然发现自己手里还提了两杯奶茶。

哎呀，差点忘记了！安藤说，这是我刚买的，我们一人一杯，回去的路上可以喝。今西开心地张开五指，刚要接过来，突然发现两个人都带着口罩，便说：我们…都戴着口罩…怎么喝呀？安藤似乎是被自己逗笑了，不好意思地说，对不起啊hico，我忘记了。但今西正彦并不想浪费背着姐姐偷偷喝奶茶的好机会，想都没想就拉下口罩来，戳开了杯子上的纸膜，趁安藤还没反应过来，把他的口罩也拉下来，嬉笑着说，怕什么？现在不就可以喝了吗？

今西正彦从来不推脱安藤诚明要帮他拉箱子的请求，在韩国在why组在任何一次合宿时都是这样，我不介意把tomo君的安定感分给我的箱子一半，他这么说着。当然，看着安藤这个温柔的哥哥帮他提着行李的时候他心中涌出一种占有的满足感，这种感觉他从来没告诉别人。今天在两人分别一个多月后，他又重获了这种感觉，好像已经过去很久了。

坐在安藤的车上今西看着车外的博多和天神，已经是灯火通明的时间了。福冈甚至比大阪还要冷一点，两侧车窗上结了一层薄薄的雾气，安藤兴致勃勃地推销着他的侄子，说果然小孩子就是很有趣啊，说话做事都跟大人很不一样。今西能猜测到小男孩一定长得特别漂亮，可能也是浓眉大眼长着很宽的双眼皮。他知道安藤很喜欢小孩子，可自己已经是大人了，他想，虽然经常被人说看起来像小孩子什么的，但今西正彦确实不再是小孩子了。

安藤家的气氛是热热闹闹的，和自己家一样。安藤也是被姐姐宠大的男孩子，姐姐把饭菜都做好了。妈妈看着客人用博多弁问，是我超级喜欢的hico酱吗？今西一边爆笑着回答是的是的，一边小声地转头用关西弁对安藤说，もう～妈妈已经开始叫hico酱了啊。两个人就在玄关那儿笑开了。一月的日本家庭不是吃着热腾腾的拉面就是暖烘烘的火锅，氤氲雾气中今西发现小侄子跟安藤确实长得很像，眉眼很英气，很漂亮，像个小侠客。很英气，很漂亮，今西第一次看见安藤的时候也是这么想的，像古代的侠客。

他那时根本没想到安藤会这么爱吃甜，他也回想不起来自己是怎么知道的了，只记得他和安藤还有白岩三个人以练舞的名义霸占练习室，才练了一会就开始聚在一起吃糖的事情。还被佐野发现了。他俩现在趴在小桌子前分享着各自的甜品，不用再偷偷摸摸，毕竟两人暂时也没有身材管理的烦恼了。桌子上被掰开的御手洗小饼肚子里流出褐色的馅儿，安藤问，明天你想去哪玩？今西说，当然是主人你决定啦。安藤仰起脖子懒懒地说，嗯，那还是要去博多湾看看的，这里的海真的特别好看。

是吗？今西正彦不止一次听安藤诚明这么说了。他想起大阪也是有海的，大阪港正对着濑户内海，远处隐约可见的是淡路岛，邮轮和货轮在港口停泊，公路向着海里一直延伸通往对面的岛屿。走在海边是无趣的，今西总是爬到大阪城公园里的山坡上俯视那片海，和海边来来往往的人们。他正在低着头想着，对面的安藤打断了他，hico你又长痘痘了啊，他说。今西佯装生气地回答着，是啊，受验生的压力是真的很大，比练习生还大。安藤勾起嘴角笑起来，拍了拍今西的脸说，hico肯定没问题的。

什么嘛，完全就是一个偏差值超低的人在安慰另一个偏差值超低的人嘛。今西正彦撅着嘴想。

他晚上睡在安藤打扫得很整洁的卧室里。自己的房间总是乱糟糟的，墙上贴满了各种各样的东西，再加上每个姐姐都把东西往自己房间里乱塞，本来就不大的房间更加拥挤。tomo君总是这么有条理，他想，不像自己总是被乱摆的东西搅得心情也乱乱的，tomo君从来不乱发泄情绪，还总是在自己发泄的时候毫不吝啬地给出一个拥抱。安藤宽阔的后背着实适合拥抱。两个人在榻榻米上聊着一起训练的日子，时不时的惊天爆料让对面的人张大嘴巴，爆料的人就会露出得意的表情。夜色在两人你一句我一句中渐渐变深，喂，安藤看了看钟说，已经到该睡觉的时间了啊，hico不要再讲梗了，明天起不来了哦。今西不情愿地说，好吧，那就明天再说。安藤起身把灯关上，房间里一瞬间只剩下呼吸声。只能听到今西用气音小声问着，tomo君，我可以抱着你的胳膊睡吗？

why组的时候有一天晚上下雷雨，今西并不害怕打雷，但是怎么也睡不着，在床上烦躁地翻着身。安藤爬起来问他，没事吧？他有点难过地说，没事，就是睡不着。安藤说，如果hico害怕的话，我去给你找耳塞？谁知道他正要转身去拿耳塞的时候，今西从后面一把拽住了他用气音悄悄地说，tomo君，我可以抱着你的胳膊睡吗？

今西在直播里跟粉丝说自己最近很寂寞，不过安藤的臂膀结实温暖，他已经不再寂寞了。

晚上睡觉时搂着那人的臂膀和现在在电车上同那人拥挤地坐在一起是他们两个靠得最近的时刻。一大早被安藤拉起来说要去太宰府求合格祈福的今西还带了一点困意，迷糊着靠在安藤的肩上。安藤的肩膀被那人的体重压得有点酸，心想着，这人的孩子气应该是不会变了吧。从车窗外打进来的阳光落在今西长长的睫毛上，发出柔和的咖色光泽。今西是一个无法不被人注意到的人，他想，他比任何人都更加擅长散发光芒，就像自己在出海的日子里看见的从地平线上跳出来的太阳，好像并不刺眼也并不炽热，但足以灼伤你的皮肤。安藤也不知道自己什么时候开始习惯和今西玩在一起的，可能是在B班的时候他们vocal line总是和dancer line battle的时候？反正在第二次公演选队友的时候他就下定决心如果自己能选人就要选今西，但犹犹豫豫嘴里还是先蹦出了佐野和白岩的名字。当时今西脸上有点小失望的不满惹得他心里偷笑，当自己装作思考了很久才说出“hico，请多关照”后，小孩子一下子蹦得老高扑过来的时候，安藤开心地想，hico终于是我的了。

今西此刻也是属于安藤的，他在那人的肩上任人摆布。但是他最近长高了，个头甚至已经超过了安藤。他的头歪在安藤的肩上有点别扭，时不时地晃着脑袋，硌得安藤生疼。有时候总会有些莫名其妙的疼痛浮现在生活里，比如安藤劳作时的肌肉酸痛，比如今西长个子时的生长痛，但当他不再出海，他也不再长高时，疼痛就自己消失了。当电车到站的时候，现在的一切不适不也会消散吗？

大概是因为刚刚考完Center，来做祈福和休学旅行的学生很多，雪白的梅花下流动着熙熙攘攘的人群，安藤给今西买了樱花形状写着“合格”字样的木牌，一笔一画地写下合格祈愿，推着他去殿堂里拜了拜佛。殿前的皇后梅最近吐露新苞，向阳的那一枝已经开的很好看了。今西说，这么漂亮，应该一起自拍一下，说着便打开了有大头贴的自拍软件。安藤叫道，我才不要用那个！然后被今西毫不留情地扒了口罩。有两个粉丝认出他们，两个人握了手之后就赶在被更多粉丝发现之前跑走了。他们还要去博多湾看海，离这里还挺远的呢。

冬天基本上没有什么人在海滨公园的沙滩上玩水，安藤和今西站在堤坝上的观景台上看着湛蓝的海，咸湿的风往空气中吹来一股腥味。今西正彦舔了舔嘴唇都是咸味的，不知道是沾了中午吃的酱油拉面还是空气里的水汽。安藤在旁边很耐心地传授着地理知识，说，隔着这片海对面是韩国，南边的那片海是中国的渤海，北边的是日本海。今西无心汲取这些知识，只觉得这里的海水蓝得很好看，不像是一般的浅海。均匀的微风在海面上勾起整齐的花纹，偶尔有几只海鸟飞过。大阪因为是港口的缘故，海水总是被各种货轮搅成灰灰的颜色，肆意地向各个方向涌动，今西不喜欢那样的海。他问，tomo君在船上也是跟这样的海在一起吗？安藤笑起来说，海上的风浪可比这里大多啦。起风了的时候，船晃的很厉害，我本来晕船，站都站不稳，还被前辈笑话。今西露出虎牙笑着问后来呢？安藤说，后来在船上呆久了就习惯了啊。

感觉tomo君什么困难都能克服呢，今西叹了口气说。安藤说，什么嘛，ins到现在还不太会用呢，hico也没打电话教我。今西笑得更厉害了，责怪地轻拍了一下安藤想，这个骗子，明明有看我的直播，还说不会用ins呢。

夜幕缓缓降下的时候今西和安藤正坐着福冈塔的电梯徐徐上升。尖顶的高耸的福冈塔矗立在海边成为这个不太大的城市的地标，平时只有游客才会登顶游览，工作日晚上的观景层人很少，两个人挑了个景色不错的角落站着。安藤想到自己上次来都是小时候的事了，如果不是这次带hico来，下次登上顶层还不知会是何时。烧成火红色的太阳还没完全落下，把远处海天交接的地方染成一片橘色，也不忘记点燃城市的高楼与道路上的暖黄色灯光。和所有的城市一样，在夜晚俯瞰福冈也是一片缭乱的繁华，不同的是向正面的窗户外看去是好大一片平整的海。今西正彦有一种疑惑的感觉，究竟是这片海像安藤君，还是安藤君像这片海？他分不清了。

他说，tomo君，等冬天过去你还会出海吗？

可能会吧，安藤说，也可能不会，还没有决定呢。hico想好去哪里上大学了吗？

还不知道有没有得上呢，今西低着头说。

肯定会有的，安藤笃定地说，hico，以后也要坚持跳舞啊。

今西转过头来看着安藤说，那，tomo君以后也要坚持唱歌啊。

嗯，一定。

我明天得走了，今西说，tomo君，我们以后还能再见面吗？

怎么不能？安藤笑了起来，等我有时间也去大阪找你，hico想在哪里见面？

我还想...在舞台上和tomo君见面。

安藤微微一愣，鼻子里有点酸酸的，但看着今西的眼里已是水汪汪的一片，便嘴里嘟囔着”说什么傻话呢“把今西的头轻轻贴在自己的脸上。今西正彦转头凑近安藤诚明的脸，轻轻咬住那人的下唇，那人也没有反抗，只是伸出双手扶住了今西的脸，伸出舌头舔了舔他的虎牙。本该甜蜜的吻被两人顺着脸颊滑落的泪叨扰，如同所有找不到结局的故事那样泛出一丝无奈的苦涩。

即使是显眼的黄色外套，也很快地淹没在博多站的人流中不见了。

End


End file.
